


The Least Shocking News Ever

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Community: comment_fic, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, M/M, Newly established relationship, POV Steve, Team as Family, everyone can see it, the team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve and Danny's friends were happy for them, and everything about this announcement was going easier than Steve had anticipated.





	The Least Shocking News Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any Fandom - m&m or f&f - no need for the big coming out" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/817104.html?thread=103473616#t103473616

Steve paused in the middle of the long speech he had prepared for this occasion and drew in a deep breath. "Now, I know it might be a shock that neither Danny or I are straight, but--"  
  
Kono interrupted this statement with a disbelieving snort. She covered her mouth with her hand, but Steve could tell that she was hiding a smile.  
  
He frowned. "I'm sorry, Kono. Apparently _you_ have an opinion on this?"  
  
Kono cleared her throat and, to her credit, appeared sincerely apologetic. "I didn't mean to, boss. I know you had this big coming out moment planned, but this is the least shocking news ever."  
  
Steve looked across the table at Chin and Lou, who didn't seem to be surprised by Steve's announcement either. Chin's typical calm expression had barely changed with his slightly raised eyebrows, and Lou shrugged at Steve as if he had just said that Hawaii was in the middle of the ocean.  
  
"I told you," Danny, who was sitting on his left side, muttered. Steve shot a quick glance at his partner before returning his attention to his nonchalant colleagues.  
  
"So, none of you are surprised _at all_?"   
  
They all shook their heads. "Not really," Kono replied. "We figured it would happen someday."  
  
"Yeah," Chin agreed. "We were just waiting for you to be ready to tell us. Didn't think it would take seven years, though." He sighed and shook his head as if he had been exhausted by their persistent stupidity.  
  
Lou nodded. "If it were any other guy, I'd be surprised. But you two have always had a vibe."  
  
"A _vibe_?" Danny questioned.  
  
Kono grinned. "A vibe you could see from the mainland, brah."  
  
"Exactly. Now, I'll admit, it's not exactly like I have the best gaydar or whatever..."  
  
Danny tugged on Steve's arm. "Did Lou just use the word _gaydar_?" he hissed.  
  
Steve put his arm around Danny's shoulder, and Danny leaned into his side. "I think he just did."  
  
"But I'm not blind either," Lou continued. "I mean, hell, look at how you're sitting right now."  
  
Steve stiffened automatically at this remark, and Danny reached out to cover his hand that was resting on the table. He leaned in to whisper so that only Steve could hear him.  
  
"Babe, it's okay. Look at them."  
  
Steve did, and he saw that underneath the teasing smirks, there was sincere fondness in their eyes. Steve and Danny's friends were happy for them, and everything about this announcement was going easier than Steve had anticipated.  
  
There had been a tiny part of Steve worried about how the others on the team would react when they learned that he and Danny were together now. He didn't think any of them would react badly, but he expected some shock and confusion, at least initially.  
  
That didn't happen, and, frankly, Steve was relieved. It was much easier to tell everyone when they had apparently known how he felt long before he did.  
  
Kono tilted her head. "Wait, boss, is this why you wanted everyone on the team to go out for drinks tonight?"  
  
Steve smiled sheepishly. "It was."  
  
"Well, we really ought to get some drinks going, shouldn't we?" Chin asked. "I'll buy the first round."  
  
The rest of the evening went well like any other night out with the team. The biggest difference was that Steve no longer felt like he had to hide anything. He didn't have to stop himself from holding Danny's hand or kissing him on the temple, and Danny would occasionally smile at him in a way that made his heart melt. Steve had that, and he also had Chin, Lou, and Kono acting like it was no big deal. It was a miracle.  
  
When Steve was driving them home, Danny asked him how he thought the night went.  
  
Steve had pulled up to a stoplight, so he took the opportunity to admire the way Danny glowed from the moonlight streaming through the passenger window. He had always found himself staring at Danny, and he only did so more now that he wasn't afraid of Danny catching him in the act.  
  
"It was perfect," he said. "Exactly what I always wanted."


End file.
